United States of America
The United States of America was a Pre-War country in North America. A federal constitutional republic, the United States consisted of 13 commonwealths, and was arguably one of the most powerful nations in the world, matched only by China and the Soviet Union. To the south, it was bordered by Mexico. On October 23, 2077 the United States was bombed (along with the rest of the world) during the brief conflict known as "The Great War". History When World War II drew to a close in 1945, the United States, along with Great Britain and the Soviet Union, found itself as the world's leading superpower (And the only nation to posses nuclear weapons). With this new-found power, the U.S. government dedicated itself to strengthening its influence around the globe, and containing the communist threat (initially from the Soviet Union, then China when the focus shifted in the 1960s). In the late 1940s, the U.S. became a founding member of the United Nations, a group dedicated to preventing a third global conflict. In 1950, U.S. troops battled the PLA on the Korean peninsula, after the U.S. army had attempted to conquer the communist north. This would have long-standing repercussions, and even after fighting stopped in 1953, relations between the two former allies would never be the same. In 1961, the U.S. became the first nation to send a man into space. USAF Captain Carl Bell made an 18 minute sub-orbital flight that May, before being killed upon his return to Earth when his capsule's life support malfunctioned. Despite this setback, the 1960s proved to be a generally positive and optimistic decade for the nation. That same year, Richard M. Nixon also became President of the United States of America, who would lead it into want it became in the future. President Richard M. Nixon launched a congressional committee dedicated to purging radicals, such as left-wing college professors, student protest groups, and union leaders. In late 1964, the 48 states, as well as the District of Columbia, the Alaska territory, and the Hawaii territory, were reorganized into 13 commonwealths, leading to a redesign of the old 48-star flag. The continuous Indo-China War also ended that same year with a U.S. victory. In 1965, the Civil Right's Act of 1965 and the Voting Rights Act would be passed. In 1966, Nixon began a program of re-approach towards the Soviet Union, leading to radical market reforms in that nation, as well as a massive easing of tensions, as Red China was determined to be the greater threat. On July 16. 1969, Valiant 11 would land on the moon making American the first country ever to land on the moon. Other countries would dispute this claim until Valiant 12 would land on the moon in November 14, 1969. With the United States on the moon, the Space-race between the United States and their ally the Soviet Union was over. The two allies continued to be friendly with each other after the two moon landings. The relations between China and the U.S. would become hotter in later years, as the U.S. would switch it's Cold War mentality to it's new foe; China. With a new anti-communist fervor, the United States' government would successfully control the population through a fear, an idea that has been around since the beginning of civilization. Category:Places Category:Pre-War Countries